Better Left Unspoken
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: At just seventeen, Ponyboy's dead, and in an unfortunate chain of events, it may just be Darry's fault. But all that the gang really knows is that nothing will ever be the same again. (Being rewritten as "The Other Shoe")
1. Chapter 1

**Better Left Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders, and I do not make any money off of my stories.**

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought, please! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

 **Summary:** At just seventeen, Ponyboy's dead, and in an unfortunate chain of events, it may just be Darry's fault. But all that the gang really knows is that nothing will ever be the same again.

 **Darry ~ Fall,1969~**

Mechanically, I threw my dirty, muddy construction boots on the porch outside and walked inside the lonely house.

 _So much had changed..._

 _"Stop treating my like I'm a kid, Darry. I'm seventeen years old, you can't keep treating me like this. I'm almost an adult."_

The front door slammed shut, signaling someone's arrival or departure, and I was shocked to find that it was Sodapop coming through the front door.

"Hey, little buddy," came my voice. Soda nodded a simple greeting, throwing his jacket over the arm of the worn-out, lumpy chair and heading towards the kitchen silently. He didn't bring it up and I was glad for that, but I couldn't ignore the emptiness in the house with only two members living inside of it's walls, not counting the gang's remaining members, who use to frequently stay over, but their visits had become less and less frequent.

"Are you fixing dinner, Soda?"

"Yeah," he hollered. "Mac 'n Cheese sound good?"

"Good enough," I yelled back to him, picking up the newspaper, but not reading it.

The house was quiet enough until Two-Bit came bounding through the front door, very buzzed, but not completely drunk yet, but it was beginning to hit him.

"Hello, boys," he grinned stupidly, throwing his hand up as a wave and flopping down onto the couch next to me.

"Drunk again, Two-Bit?" Soda shook his head. Two-Bit stared at the ceiling with precise speculation and curiosity, as if the answer to the universe was written up there.

"Dinner's ready, Superman," Sodapop stuck his head through the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

" _Darry! I made dinner for you,"_ his _voice floated into my head, his face pleading for my pride._

 _My response sickened me to the core. "Look at this mess, Ponyboy!"_

 _"I'll clean it up, I promise," he was slightly hurt by my angry reaction, but trying not to show it._

I gulped. "I think that I'm gonna head to bed." Again, I was leaving without dinner that my brother had slaved over for me, but I couldn't bring myself to stay in that room any longer.

Once in the privacy of my room, completely alone, I latched onto my pillow for it was the only stable thing I could find, and painfully, I watched as the rumble that was my life, breaking into a million pieces, buried me alive.

 **A/N: This was just the prologue, and my heart hurt writing this. :( Did anybody else react this way or is it just me? Lol. I'll continue of I get four reviews or more so that I know it is worth it. :)**

 **Chapter Word Count: 568 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Better Left Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders, and I do not make any money off of my stories.**

 **A/N: Please ell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

 **Darry ~ Fall,1969~**

" _I hate you, Darry," his voice was calmer than mine, hiding his anger in the heat of the moment, but his green eyes blazed._

 _"Just get out, Ponyboy! I can't even look at you right now!_ "

I wish that you hadn't actually left.

Just when I didn't think about him all morning, a guy at work had " _Gone With the Wind_ " laying in his truck and was reading it during break hour. I was suddenly frozen on the roof of some Soc's mansion, unable to breathe correctly. My boss noticed my panic and waved me down the ladder. Shakily, I descended.

"Do you need to take a day off, Darrel?" Simply, I nodded, the air burning as I sucked it into my lungs unevenly. He waved me on and called after me, "you ain't gettin' paid for today."

It was my smallest worry at the time. The freak-outs, there just a never ending cycle. I couldn't escape his memory and the guilt of what I've done.

OoOoOoO

I didn't tell Soda that I left work early a complete wreck, but my messy bedroom and alcohol on my breath send out some warning red flags I was sure.

Soda didn't sleep in his room anymore. Too many memories, too lonely, he had told me just after the incident. He wouldn't sleep in the other empty bedroom either, the one that _he_ moved into just after he turned fifteen. Most of the time though, I find Soda sleeping on the couch when I get up in the morning.

My parent's death didn't shake me up this much, so why all of this now? I wondered. ' _Because you caused all of this_!' a voice in my head screamed.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _"You're never happy with what I do. Well, guess what, Darry," he screamed at me. "You're not my dad!"_

 _"You're being an ungrateful little brat," Steve butted in from the couch. I didn't even react to Steve's input as I yelled back._

 **OoOoOoO**

Exhausted from lack of sleep, I had no idea how I was going to survive work when I woke up from a nightmare. I didn't know how he ever functioned with his insomnia at thirteen and fourteen.

I heard the phone ringing, so I forced myself out of my warm bed and shuffled to the phone.

"Hello?" I croaked. The man on the other end cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I need dependable workers, Darrel. I've been understanding long enough. Don't bother coming into work today. You're fired."

 **Chapter Word Count: 512 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Better Left Unspoken**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? S.E. Hinton is the real owner of The Outsiders, and I do not make any money off of my stories.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thank you!**

 **Darry ~ Fall,1969~**

I almost dropped the phone. Fired? I couldn't afford to not have a job; Soda didn't make very much at the DX gasoline station. Not near enough to support the two of us.

Soda, who was in the shower when I got up, came out of the bathroom in nothing more than a small white towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped, frowning in concern and staring at me.

"What's wrong, Dar-bear?" Soda questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together. I shook my head and pulled out some eggs from the fridge.

"Nothing," I responded, cracking an egg over the pan. "Hurry up, Soda, you're gonna be late for work."

"Yeah, yeah," he griped, running off to find his pants, while essentially buying my little white lie. But it wasn't really a lie, I was just protecting him. And I would find a new job soon enough.

After Sodapop left with Steve in his car, I grabbed Dad's old suit and headed out the door with a plan to visit every single establishment in Oklahoma. Little did I know how hard that would really be.

 **OoOoOoO**

" _No, I'm sorry, Sir_ … "

" _We don't have an opening right now, but we have a great special going on today_ … "

" _Get lost ya dirty hood_... "

" _No Sir, we hire from within, but the guy across the street is lookin' for somebody_ … "

" _You don't have the correct, uh, qualifications that I'm looking for in an employee_ … "

" _No…"_

It was all the same really, just said different. They wouldn't hire a twenty-year-old greaser without a college degree.

 _I've failed you both again so much_ , I thought as I slammed the truck door shut and peeled out of the parking lot, all of the _no's_ echoing and swirling around in my head. Why did I even bother sometimes, I wasn't sure.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Eleven reviews in just two chapters?! I was so shocked at your guys' response! You all rock and keep it up! :D Suggestions please!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Eleven reviews in just two chapters?! I was so shocked at your guys' response!

 **I know I haven't updated in forever. And it sucks because I am putting all of my Outsiders stories on hiatus. I'll be coming back to them though. But, for now, I'll be focusing on Girl Meets World fanfiction. Beyond sorry guys!**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **-Alee**


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Shoe

**A/N: Hey guys. Not a chapter. But I'm thinking of rewriting this story, and just wanted to hear your guys opinion/let you know. I need to tell you guys what happened, plus I want to make it better than the original. It will be posted as a whole new story, so be on a lookout for it. It will be called "The Other Shoe." Thank you guys.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
